Tale of the time-turner - Till we meet again
by sensitiveme
Summary: Hogwarts fell and most of her friends perished in the war against the Dark Lord. With a time-turner, Hermione travelled back to the past in hope to change their fate. There, she found herself embroiled into a love-hate struggle with the egoistical yet charming Junior Tom Riddle. But little did both know there was more than met the eyes - they had been through this before...
1. Chapter 1 - The Dream

"No, please…"

Amidst the darkness revealed two silhouette figures - a petite lady, who was holding on to her baby, staggered backwards as the hooded man advanced threateningly with a wand in his hand.

As though she was able to sense imminent danger, the baby wailed instinctively. Where the silence of death lingered, her cry was distinct and it would have woken up any sleeping soul. But in the middle of the dark forest, her effort was futile.

The lady tried to coo the crying baby despite her own fear towards the threat that stood before them. She did not fear for herself, it was for the baby, her daughter.

"She disgusts me." The hooded man hissed.

"How could you…" The lady was thrown in disbelief with angry tears trickling down her cheek. She pulled her daughter closer to her, "You're nothing but an unfeeling beast. Even after all we have been through, how could you doubt that she is your blood and flesh?"

"My daughter?" the man roared with laughter, "You think I'm still going to believe you after all that had happened like a fool?" He emphasized every word and syllabus with hint of malice. With every advancing step he took, the woman retreated with her baby.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." The woman shook her head, disappointment imprinted upon her face, "I shouldn't have believed even a single word when you said you love me." But deeply, Hermione knew that if time were to reverse, she would still choose to believe in him.

The hooded man burst into laughter; a laughter that filled with agony, absurdity and furiousness, "For you to say that, Granger, is absolutely insulting."

"How could you…" Hermione Granger's eyes were agonized as she stared right back at the man before her. His hood may have hidden his face, but it did not matter to her for she could almost imagine his steel hard eyes glaring back.

"You were the one who did not keep your words, Tom Riddle. You said you will give up your conquest as a Dark Wizard. You said you will drop all pointless killings and live together with me just like any other couples. But those were blank promises." Hermione, overwhelmed by her resurfaced heartbreak towards the man whom she loved so deeply, felt herself trembling, "For you, I am willing to give up returning to the present and stayed on with you. Yet, you betrayed that trust that I held so dearly onto. I am not an idiot, Riddle. I know what you did every night when you sneaked out to the dark forest. You murdered the innocents to stiffen fear among the wizardry world. You selfishly desire to create a name for yourself that everyone feared and will submit to."

"I'm not an idiot either, Granger." snapped Tom Riddle coldly, "I know Dumbledore sent you to the past using the time-turner to try and change me. It's useless Granger and you are overestimating yourself. A mere weak woman like you means nothing to me."

"So you are finally telling the truth?" Hermione barely whispered, her lips trembled as she spoke, "I am nothing to you. I should have known…" Hermione felt as though a knife was driven through her chest, tearing it mercilessly apart. She laughed bitterly and her vision blurred by the mist of her overflowing tears. She was the biggest fool on earth. No matter her status as the smartest witch of her age, all her worthiness she once held with pride vanished. How could she fall in love with this cold-hearted man that stood before her? How could she naively wish to reach out to him even at this second?

So Tom did not know the truth about what had happened back then – about how she was tricked and forced back to the present without a single clue how it even happen. Yet, it seemed to not matter anymore. He had out-rightly declared her zero worthiness to him and nothing she said will do to change this cruel fact.

Hermione's tears that refused to stop flowing streaked along the contour of her cheeks and dripped onto the soft skin of her daughter who stirred. Her eyes were huge and bright with pupils chestnut brown – just like her father. As though the baby could feel her mother's heartache, she stretched out her tiny hands towards Hermione and mumbled in her baby language to console her crying mother.

Hermione slid to the ground and held her daughter closer, "Kira, I'm sorry."

Tom Riddle made no advancement as he watched them both. He could have killed them right this instance and yet, he hesitated just like how his old-self thirty years ago. He was a prideful man and would rather die to admit how much it hurt him when he found out that she had returned to the present without a single word. Every single day for the past thirty years, he had been waiting for her return but she did not. Tom could not help but felt betrayed – a feeling he never once understood before he knew her. Why did she not return to him? She had been the one and only woman he had ever opened his heart to and this was how it was trampled upon?

Tom gripped tightly to his wand but still not making any moves. He glared at the baby that she had held so dearly onto. Once bitten twice shy. Granger had betrayed him once and how could he still believe anything she said? The baby was his own flesh and blood? What a joke. No way was he going to be fooled twice.

Suddenly, there were massive footsteps and the wooden door behind him blasted opened.

Tom snarled and held his offensive position, now facing the door.

"It's you-know-who!" Someone shouted and several footsteps followed after. Soon, the room was surrounded by Aurors with all with their wands out and ready to attack. It has been more than three decades of pursue and they had finally succeeded in cornering him.

Tom Riddle laughed mockingly. Him? The most feared dark wizard of all time getting cornered by these weaklings? What insolent fools.

The Aurors in the room flinched. Without a doubt, no matter what brave-front they held on their faces and postures, their fears for Riddle still lingered. After all, the man before them was Lord Voldemort – one who stirred chaos across the entire wizardry world with the darkest magic ever seen in centuries, one who held no fear and compassion and one who spared no one who stood in his way.

A strong gust of wind swiftly entered through cracks of the shrieking cottage and blew off the Riddle's hood, revealing his facial features. It was nothing short of apprehension as everyone went speechless and could only stare. Instead of the sinister-looking dark lord they once knew, there stood a man, no older than twenty-five, in his well-chiseled, sharp and charming face.

His hardened chestnut brown eyes scanned the cottage and rested on Hermione who stared back in disbelief.

Riddle felt smug and returned his glare back at the Aurors. They would never have guessed that with the horcruxes that he had created twenty years ago, he could maintain his youth for as long as he wanted. That was not all; so long these partitioned souls were not destroyed, he could not be killed.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." The chief Auror took a cautious step forth with his wand held out, "In the name of the Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest. Resist and we will have to retain you by force."

Hermione watched worriedly at the pair as they exchanged murderous glares; she knew if this continues, it will end badly.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, aren't you?" Riddle looked dangerously calm and composed, "I have heard of you but aren't you clever to come and challenge me upfront like this?"

"I'll die trying." There was nothing but resolve to kill the fiend in Kingsley's mind, "Avada Kadavr-"

"No!" Hermione acted instinctively. With one hand still clutched tightly onto her daughter, she pulled out her wands from her back pocket, "Expelliarmus!"

Kingsley's wand flew out of his hand even before the killing curse could be casted.

"Granger!" Kingsley roared in fury, "What on earth-"

"Tom run!" Hermione cried and pleaded, "Go now!" Her tears rushed out uncontrollably. She was a fool, she really was. Why would she risk both hers and her daughter's life to save a man who tried to kill them? But Hermione knew deep down, she still loved him and could not bear to see him get hurt.

Riddle was momentarily stunned by what Hermione had done. Of course, he could have easily evaded the killing spell without her help. But for her to defend was unexpected. She had left him for good, so why did she even try to risk her life to save him?

CRACK CRACK CRACK

New figures who were clothed in hoods, just like Riddle, apparated suddenly into the cottage. The death eaters had come to save their Dark Lord.

Within seconds, the packed wooden room was flashed with spells in all directions.

Hermione bent low and shielded little Kira with her body. As though frightened by the sudden commotions, Kira began to cry and this caught Riddle's ear. Whilst knocking several Aurors off their feet with a single flick of his wand, he backed to where Hermione and Kira were.

"Crucio!"

Riddle turned just in time to see a jet red light aiming in the direction where Hermione was. It was conjured by his death eater and he did not have to lift the hood to know who it was. He deflected the cursed spell and stood protectively over her.

"No one touches them" He hissed dangerously and this warning applied to both his death eaters and the Aurors.

"But my Lord-"Bellatrix Lestrange began to protest; her icy cold eyes pierced through the hoods and rested Hermione who had now looked up in utter shock.

"I said no one touches them" Riddle repeated coldly and authority rang in his voice, "They are mine."

No matter how unwilling his death eaters seemed to spare the life of a mud-blood they had despised so much, they knew his command was final.

Riddle's sharp eyes scanned around for other imminent attacks before they met Hermione's. Being extremely egoistical, he hated to admit that despite all that had happened, he still loved her like he did thirty years ago. He had come today to look for her, to see and to seek explanations. But when he saw the baby that she had held so protectively in her arms, he felt betrayed and lost his rationale.

Hermione felt a gush of nostalgia as the image of Riddle standing protectively over her replayed in her mind's eyes repetitively. It felt as if the old Riddle had returned – the one who had protected her in all situations, the one who had risked his life for her and told her it was all worth it.

The one whom she loved and missed dearly.

"Tom Riddle!" Hermione's head pivoted just in time to see Kingsley charged at Riddle with a ready wand in his left hand, "Avada Kadavra! Avada Kadavra!" Kingsley casted the death spell in a repetitive chain at Riddle.

It was a simple feat for Riddle to deflect the killing spell and it barely scrapped him.

From the corner of her eyes, Hermione caught sight of a cautious shadow that crept behind Riddle, maneuvering within the latter's blind spot. It had its wand held out, pointing in the direction of a completely ignorant Riddle...

"Tom, behind you!" In a single quick reflex, she let her daughter down and flung herself between the green jet spell and the man she loved.

It hit her squarely and a shrilling scream followed.

Riddle's body stiffened and turned just in time to see Hermione collapsed onto the cold hard ground with a loud thud.

"NO!"

It was as if every single living soul had been knocked unconscious by the excruciating vocalisation that everything went pitch silence.

Every pair of eyes was on Riddle who was now knelt before Hermione's lifeless body. His face torn in unbelievable pain and his hands clearly trembled as he held her.

"Hermione... Hermione please..." Riddle shook her lightly and his voice pleading.

Hermione stirred and struggled to force open her eyes. It met his.

"Tom..." Hermione's heart clenched. He was in pain. She mustered her remaining strength to raise her trembling hand and placed it on his cheek.

Riddle held her hand and squeezed it tightly, "Why did you do that? Why are you so stupid?"

Hermione smiled weakly, "There you go again, insulting my level of intelligence." Her voice was getting weaker that she barely whispered. She knew it was only a matter of minutes, even seconds, before she has to go. And not being able to see him ever again.

"You know I will never do something I feel is not worth it" Hermione smiled weakly.

"Granger, what is-" Kingsley attempted to take a step forward before Riddle glared murderously at him. Those icy cold eyes were so intense and filled with the desire to kill that it nearly had him knocked out cold.

He knew the only thing that was holding Riddle back was Hermione.

"Tom please don't-" Hermione inhaled and desperately holding on to her consciousness that she felt was starting to slip away, "Can you make me a promise, please?"

Riddle forced his eyes shut to suppress his burning desire to kill. He had almost went on a killing rampage if it was not for Hermione who had held on so tightly to him that he could feel her pleads and desperation. He gritted his jaw and nodded before pulling her in closer till their faces were inches away.

Hermione rested her head on his masculine chest. She could not figure out how long it had been since there were this close. Tears trickled down her cheek and her closed lips trembled as she fought back her emotions.

"Please don't kill anymore." Her voice was getting weaker.

Riddle did not response as he was not sure if he could keep that promise. He could tell that Hermione was struggling to stay awake and the realization struck him hard. She was slipping away and he was never going to see her ever again.

"Don't leave me" Riddle pleaded softly and held her even tighter, "Please"

Riddle had never felt this helpless and lost. With the lifeless Hermione in his arms, his every hatred for her vanished like they had never existed before. No, it was almost certain to Riddle that he had never once hated her. He loved her. Even after she had left him, he missed her. No one could ever imagine how he had lived each day for the past thirty years without her. It was almost a living hell and killing was the only way to keep him going - hoping she would come back after she knew and screamed at him for doing it.

"I won't" Hermione whispered and her voice was getting weaker, "I will always be right here". She mustered her remaining strength to place her palm on his heaving chest, "Take care of our daughter, Tom."

Riddle's grip on Hermione tightened. His hard gaze rested on little Kira who was sleeping soundly on the cold, hard ground a few feet away from where they were.

His daughter.

Their daughter.

"Promise me-" Hermione's breathe was getting rougher and Riddle knew her end was near. He bent his head low and their lips met.

"I love you" Riddle pulled back and his softened gaze bore into hers.

It was only three simple words but it meant all the world to Hermione.

"I love you, Tom"

It was Hermione's last four words ever spoken before her eyes shut close and Riddle knew she was gone, forever. His face wound up in pain as if he was hit by the cruciatus curse and roared – letting out intense mixed emotions; the pain of losing the only woman he loved and the murderous anger to kill the one responsible.

Everyone in the room shuddered and retreated a few steps back. No one dared to approach the dangerous-looking Riddle who was in excruciating pain but at the same time, emitting a warning red sign that he was out to kill – not just the one responsible, but every single living soul here.

After what it seemed to be ages, Riddle finally stood up with the lifeless Hermione in his arms. No one dared to move a limb as he did so. Not even the Auror who had come to capture him.

Something in Riddle's eyes held them back – it was dangerously petrifying and the Aurors finally understood the true essence behind his infamous reputation of being the "most-feared Dark Wizard of all time".

It was definitely not an exaggeration.

Riddle paused in his step in front of his daughter who was still lying on the ground, seemingly asleep and oblivious to the fact that her mother had gone to a faraway land and she would not be able to see her ever again.

He bent low and gently place Hermione on the ground.

But what everyone did not expect was, with both his hands on Hermione and Kira, there was a sudden 'CRACK' and the three of them vanished.

* * *

Hi all, this story has been on hiatus for nearly three years but I have decided to bring it back. I have deleted the previous link and started a new page to make some new twist to the story.

And also just a clarification on Chapter One, which some seemed to be slightly confused about. It was a dream to kickstart the story and you will only find out its significance at the later part of the story. Some of you may misunderstood as a premonition to the ending of the story but I assure you it was nothing of the sort.

You may be a little confused and lost at the start but it will get clearer as the story progresses.

Please enjoy the chapter and I look forward to your reviews (it really motivates me a whole lot)!

Cheers,

Sensitiveme


	2. Chapter 2 - Their First Encounter

It was barely dawn and Hermione was already sitting up on her bed. Sweat beads on her forehead took turn to drip onto the white bed sheet, leaving behind a damp mark. She placed her right hand over her heaving left chest and could feel her heartbeat throbbing furiously as though trying to escape from a deathly prison.

She was woken up by the same nightmare which had been haunting for since she had arrived in the past from the future. It was nothing like her other dreams.

It felt almost surreal that Hermione doubted if it was even a dream at all; those fear, pain, heartache and love she felt in the course of her dream still lingered freshly.

Hermione raised her hand to her eyes and realized she had been crying.

This was ridiculous and Hermione could almost laugh at her own absurdity. How could such a dream even take its form? It was beyond impossible for her to fall in love with the fiend who had made her life a living hell and killed all her friends.

She hated him so much that she could kill him. But Dumbledore forbade her from taking the risk. Even when Junior Tom Riddle was a mere eighteen years old, he was already scheming and highly-skilled in spell combats and Dark Arts – far exceeding his fellow peers and even most of the adults.

She has got to figure another way out.

Having travelled thirty years back to the past alone was not an easy feat but Hermione knew it was the only way she had to change the tragic future. She could never forget the image of how Harry and Ron had collapsed right in front of her eyes, and that tragic replay brought tears to her eyes.

Taking in a deep breath, Hermione knew she could not afford to get all emotional now that she had an important task at hand. Mourning for the loss of both her best friends would not bring them back.

The only way to save them was to succeed in her mission by destroying all the horcruxes Riddle had created before he ended his final year in Hogwarts. Only then will he be mortal once more when he faced Harry again thirty years later. Only then would Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and all her friends not die like they had then?

"Wait for me" Hermione tightened her clutch over the metallic time-turner that was hung around her neck. As tears thread down her cheek once more, Hermione wiped it swiftly with the back of her hand. She got out from her bed and changed into her robes before striding out from the Gryffindor's common room with the fat lady snoring away behind her.

* * *

The weather was surprisingly chilling and Hermione shivered as the cold spread across her exposed bare skin. She rubbed her hands against her arms as she took a slow scan around her surroundings. Ever since Hermione had arrived from the future to the past a week ago, she hardly took a good look at Hogwarts.

Nothing had changed much except for a few live portraits that Hermione had never seen before along the long corridor that led to the astronomy tower. It was her favorite place when she needed a quiet space to sort out her thoughts because it was almost vacant except during class hours.

And at night, it had the most unblocked, beautiful and breathtaking bird-eye view of the castle. At least it was to her.

Hermione took her time to climb the long spiral staircase that led her to the top of the tower but it did not take long for her to realize that she was not alone. As softly as her footstep might be against the rough concrete, the guy turned his head and their eyes met.

Junior Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It was hard to relate him with Senior Tom Riddle who was known to be pale and intimidating with his crimson pupils and white devil bony figures thirty years into the future. Junior Riddle was on a completely different page. He was tall, leanly-built with midnight black hair and jaw well-chiseled and defined. His chestnut brown eyes were cold and hard, yet, alluring and captivating that sent many girls' hearts fluttering.

He looked exactly the way he had in her dream and Hermione had to admit that he was indeed a charmer. But her eyes hardened at the thought of his future-self – an unfeeling murderer.

The very thought of her dreaming about them both as a pair disgusted and infuriated her. There was no way it could have happened in realism.

Hermione broke their eye contact hastily and turned to leave before he spoke.

"Hold on for a second." His vocal was deep and Hermione found it hard to get used to. Senior Tom Riddle's malicious and awful sneer had already sunk deep into her memory.

She paused in her step but did not turn to look.

"You are the new transferred student here." Riddle popped a rhetorical question and Hermione, who was back-facing him, nodded promptly. It was probably a smarter move to not maintain any form of eye contact with him as Dumbledore had warned her of Riddle's mastery in legilimens – the ability to invade one's mind and find out what he or she is thinking. It would be the last thing she would ever want to happen and keeping a low profile and being as inconspicuous as possible was her best bet.

"Why did you turn to leave? You only just arrived." Riddle inquired, his eyebrow narrowed in suspicion. Hermione could hear his advancing footsteps as he spoke.

"I realized I have left my note behind in my dorm for my class later." Hermione calmly replied despite her pounding heartbeat, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm in a little bit of a rush-"

"You looked disturbed, Granger." Riddle was now a couple of steps away that Hermione could almost smell his cologne.

Her body tensed up but she forced herself to remain composed, "I am fine. You must be over-thinking"

"I do?" Riddle's lips lifted wryly. He seemed to be enjoying his interrogation and watched as she flustered. He was not stupid and could see that Granger was definitely avoiding him. Riddle was exceptionally good in reading people even without the need to invade their mind but not that it mattered. Granger was a terrible liar to begin with.

Hermione could not find any words in return as chill travelled down her spine. She simply stood rooted in her position and not daring to bat even a single eyelid - almost as if she was on a binding spell that petrified her every movement.

Despite her silence, Riddle looked satisfied, "I guess you would need sometime alone. See you around, Granger." With that, Riddle left and Hermione thought she saw his lips curved as he walked pass her and down the spiral staircase.

Curling her palm into a tight fist till her hands hurt, Hermione gritted her teeth and angry tears burned its way through her eyes. She was infuriated by her own cowardliness and by letting herself be thoroughly intimidated by Riddle.

This could not go on.

Hermione shut her eyes close and the image of her friends' death flashed through her mind's eyes. At the instance, her eyes flew opened and hardened. There was no way she could permit her fear for Riddle to savor her.

She had to do this and hurry back home, where all her families and friends would be.

They were all waiting for her.

And Hermione knew it.

* * *

"My Lord. I have gone through the list of names of all registered Wizards and Witches last night after putting an imperius charm on Howley. Apprently, there was no record by the name of Hermione Granger." The black hooded figure bowed to his master who had his face mysteriously masked. The former remained in his humble position, not daring to even retreat to where the others stood.

For a long minute, his master did not speak but his followers knew him well enough to not interrupt the silence. They knew how dangerous this man was. Since Grindalwald's time, there had not been a wizard this fearsome and intimidating. As a direct heir of Salazar Slytherin, they knew he was the only one worthy of their loyalty and submission.

"M-Master." Another masked figure stood forward, looking extremely nervous, and yet, eager to claim credit, "May I further add on?"

All heads turned swiftly to Vincent Goyle while Reed Lucius Malfoy shot him a deathly glare from under his hood.

"Speak, Goyle." Riddle finally spoke in his dangerous undertone, hinting that the information had better be good or he would have to pay with his dear life.

"Thank you, Master." Goyle bowed low and stuttered nervously under Riddle's intense gaze, "I-If Malfoy's information is true and valid, I could only think of two possibility. Either she could be using a false identity or that she was not real."

Confusion and incredulity spread across the masked faces of the death eaters. Malfoy rolled his eyes and snickered thinking that Goyle must had lost his mind.

"Explain, Goyle." Riddle's eyes silted under his hood, "You know how _patient_ I am."

"I apologize for my muddleheaded-ness, My Lord." Goyle added hastily, "What I'm trying to imply was that Granger might not be from our time. She might have been from the other era... other generation that we know nothing about and a time-turner is just what she needs. It may remain as a myth to many, but according to my old man, it does exist. He had seen one personally when he was twenty and narrated that the man whom he had eavesdropped on disappeared into a wormhole that appeared out of thin air."

Riddle did not speak. Even after he had dismissed his followers, he was still deeply engrossed in his thought.

Hermione Granger.

Just who was she? Could she really be what Goyle had pointed out as someone from another era that he knew nothing about? Or did she simply make use of a fake identity to conceal her true self?

But either way, Riddle was certain that she must had been hiding something that must not be known, especially to him.

With his back lying comfortably on his bed, Riddle closed his eyes and immediately, a fresh image of Hermione flashed through his mind's eyes; her soft brunette long hair that cascade down her waist, her alluring dark brown pupils, her small lips, her rosy cheeks that flushed whenever she was flustered and annoyed.

When she first stepped foot into Hogwarts, Riddle had noticed her in a single glance among the hundreds. There was something about her drew him in. Something that warned Riddle that she was not just a typical female who would walk pass and secretly glanced his way, hoping that he would do the same.

There was something about her that baffled Riddle; something that he did not get to see or to feel in anyone else. Deep within her alluring brown eyes filled untold terror, devastation, desperation, helplessness, anger and agony. It was almost overwhelming.

He wondered why.

Riddle could see how much she feared him this morning when they met at the astronomy tower. Yet, unlike many others, there was something about her that stopped Riddle from using legilimens on her.

He still had not figure it out but there is nothing more interesting than an unsolved mystery to keep one awake through the night.

And Hermione Granger was just exactly like the a mystery book that captivated Riddle.

Until then, he would not kill her.

"Until then, Granger."

* * *

Reviews please! It really do keep me going.


	3. Chapter 3 - His Save

"Gryffindor get into your position. Now!"

Everyone grabbed their broomsticks and hurried to the mid-field on the command of Sir Gale, Hogwarts' Quidditch Coach , who was well-known for his short-temper and impatience. He crossed his arms, tapped his left feet restlessly and watched with narrowed eyebrows at his students while they form a proper line in front of him.

Hermione, who stood at the far-end of the line, sighed in resignation. She had always hated flying.

"There will be a slight change in today's class plan." Gale's thundering vocal interrupted Hermione's train of thoughts. She looked up and found herself staring at a group of Slytherin year six. Their faces were unfriendly and looked almost smug as they made their way towards them.

Hermione frowned at the sight and heard mumbling of displeasures beside her. So it seemed that their abilities to cause distaste wherever they went were genetic.

Sir Gale deliberately cleared his throat and everyone went silent. He continued, "Instead of our usual routine practices, I have decided to do something different today. And yes, it will be an inter-house Quidditch practice against Slytherin." He then gestured for the haughty-looking Slytherins to form a straight line such that they were all face-to-face with the Gryffindors.

As if it was by her sixth sense, Hermione's eyes trailed down the line till it met his.

Riddle.

His dark brown eyes were near-expressionless and it made it hard to decipher his thoughts. Neither did Hermione sense hostility nor was there any sense of good vibe.

All of the sudden, a strong hand gripped her left shoulder and Hermione jumped. She looked up and saw Sir Gale staring down hard at her, "And you are in." With that, he walked off and continued with his rumbling of rules for the game.

"What?" Hermione was thrown into confusion and subconsciously spoke to herself.

"You have just been picked for the first practice round." the blonde girl with a pair of beautiful turquoise eyes replied softly and chuckled, "I am Christabel Clearwater by the way. You can call me Christabel."

"Hermione Granger." Hermione requited the introduction politely.

"I know." Christabel winked playfully, "You are a popular topic over meals for the past one week."

Hermione blinked in confusion but before she could probe any further, Sir Gale called for the first batch of players to gather while the rest to proceed over to the watch-line and wait for their turn.

"All the best for the game and be safe, Hermione" Christabel pat her shoulder lightly and suddenly looked serious, "No matter what, avoid a direct confrontation with the Slytherins."

Hermione nodded and watched as Christabel walked away with the rest to the side-field. The game was starting to worry her. At least there had been Harry and Ron to watch her back in the present time. She was all alone to fend for herself now.

Harry and Ron.

Hermione bit her lips as tears threatened to escape from her eyes. She missed them, and words could not describe how much she wished they were right by her side. Just like old times.

"You looked distracted."

The sudden voice from behind intercepted her thoughts that she almost jumped. Hermione looked over her shoulder and Riddle was there. That same expressionless eyes bore into hers.

"You seemed to assume a whole lot." Hermione clenched her trembling fist. As much as she swore to hold his confrontation bravely after what had happened yesterday, it was not an easy feat. There was something incomprehensible about Riddle that it was almost dangerous - like the vibe of a predator.

Though briefly and very minimal, Hermione thought she saw Riddle's lips lifted slightly but was back to his composed and cold-self before she could take a clearer look. She watched as he made his way to his team and frowned. He may be very fearful but his constant self-assumption about her was beginning to annoyed Hermione.

"Hermione Granger, right?" a good-looking dark-haired guy approached with a lopsided grin and interrupted her thought. He extended his right hand, "I am Drake Reeve, the nominated captain for this round."

"Hey." Hermione shook it and returned the smile, which looked slightly forced. Not that she disliked Drake. But after all that happened, there was no legitimate reason for her to do so.

"Have you played Quidditch before?" Drake probed.

"Yes I do, but I'm really bad at it." Hermione's face creased at the thought of her flying around and desperately trying to avoid getting bumped or knocked off her broom.

Drake laughed, "Don't worry about it. Leave the scoring to us. Your role is to avoid getting hit at all cost and steer clear from the paths of the Slytherins. You can do that?"

Hermione felt relieved and nodded, "Thank you Reeve."

"You can call me Drake." Drake grinned, "Come on, let's go. The game is starting"

And true enough, within seconds, Sir Gale blew his whistle for the players from both team to gather, "I will award 50 points to the winning house so put in your best and abide by the rules. You understand me?"

"YES" The players responded loudly and the game started.

Hermione mounted her broom and up she went, alongside with the rest of her teammate. It felt like ages since she had last flew. Hermione bent as low as she could with both her hands clutching on tightly to her broomstick - so much so that it hurt. Heeding what Drake had told her to do, she flew higher up to an isolated space to avoid any direct confrontations with the competitive players.

And she was glad she did not have to. Like Riddle had warned, the game had gotten rough between both teams. But the Gryffindors seemed to be playing it well.

Twice, the Slytherins had tried to score a direct goal but was blocked by Drake who took the position of the goal-keeper. Another beater named Johanson Brook broke through the tight Slytherins' defense and scored the first goal which brought about loud cheer from the spectator seats.

But it was not long before the Gryffindor's cheer was replaced by the Slytherins.

There, Riddle had taken on the lead with a struggling quabble under his arms and flew at top speed towards Drake. But before the latter knew what came over, Riddle had scored a goal on a direct confrontation. Drake looked dumbfounded. It was as if Riddle had vanished from sight momentarily and before Drake could react, the goal was scored.

The Slytherins cheered from the spectator seats and some even jeered at their opponents by showing a thumb down.

Hermione frowned in annoyance. She may not be sport-oriented but at the very least, she understood what it meant by sportsman spirit and jeering at opponents was definitely out of the question. As she watched the game from the top, she suddenly caught sight of Drake who was looking at her direction, his face horrified. He waved his arms furiously at her and was shouting something that Hermione could not make out because of the strong wind.

"Move!"

From out of nowhere, someone grabbed her by the arms and pulled her so hard that she flew out of her broom. It happened so abruptly and Hermione screamed. She was suspended by mid-air and could feel a strong grip at her wrist.

"Hold on!" Amidst the panic, Hermione heard someone shouted, his voice battling against the strong wind "I am going to pull you up!"

Hermione desperately tightened her hold on to her rescuer as the rest of her body hung in mid-air which was thousands of feet above the ground. Her mind went numbed at the very thought and could feel herself blacking out.

"Don't look down you idiot!"

The same voice shouted again. Despite the strong wind, Hermione looked up, squinting her eyes and struggling to keep her eyes open. She caught sight of a blurry silhouette vision of a guy who had his body arched forward as he held on her.

But before Hermione could make out who he was, her vision went blank and she lost conscious.

* * *

"Hermione run! Go now!"

Ron shouted after her, his left arms swung frantically at her to escape as his right held on to a wand, fending off several incoming offensive spells at the same time.

No Ron!

Behind you!

Hermione attempted to scream, to warn but could not find her voice. She reached for her wand but could not find any. Desperately, Hermione tried to run towards her best friend but the more she tried, the more she was dragged back by an invisible force.

Her eyes widened in desperation and agony as she watched him got hit squarely in his chest by a red jet light - the one she wanted warned him about. As his lifeless body flew back and collided against the concrete pillar, she screamed but nothing came out of it.

No Ron! Ron! RON!

"Hermione! Wake up!"

Hermione's eyes flew opened and felt a pair of strong hands grabbing onto her shoulder. As she gasped for air, Hermione felt as if her heart had clawed out of her chest as it pounded frantically. It was the dream again - the replayed vision of how Ron had died.

"It's okay Hermione, everything is okay now." Another pair of hands took over and gently soothed her, brushing the hair strands off her face, "You are okay now."

"Stay here with her. I will call for Madame Dame." Drake strode off hurriedly while Christabel stayed behind.

Christabel held her trembling hands, "Hermione?"

"What happened to me?" Hermione scanned around her and realized she was in the medical compound.

"A Quabble lost control during the practice game and came charging at you from behind at full speed. You could have gotten hurt badly if it hit you." Christabel shuddered at the thought and tightened her hold on Hermione's hand.

"Someone saved me." Hermione recalled a blurred vision before she was knocked out.

Christabel nodded and suddenly looking immensely curious, "Yes. Riddle pulled you out of the way just in time. Your broom was shattered into pieces by the Quabble and it could have been you if he was a second late. Thank goodness."

Riddle saved her?

"Say Hermione, how are you acquainted with Riddle?" Christabel pried inquisitively. But before Hermione could respond, Drake appeared with a kind-looking plump woman beside him. She was carrying a silver metal tray with her.

Madame Dame let down the medicine tray. She leaned towards Hermione and placing her stubby hand gently against the latter's forehead, "Oh dear, you are running a fever." She stepped back, turned to her tray and grabbed two white pills and a glass of water.

"Swallow this dear and you will get better by tomorrow." Her smiling green eyes were twinkling as Hermione took the pills from her extended palm, swallowed it and gulped it down her throat along with the water.

"The pill will make you drowsy but don't fight against it. You need ample of sleep to get well. I will check on you early tomorrow." Madame Dame quipped.

"Thank you." Hermione smiled weakly and watched as the kind old lady walked away.

Drake walked over to Hermione's bedside and took a seat on the stool beside Christabel. His face looked apologetic for some reason, "I am sorry Hermione. I should have-"

"It is not your fault, Drake." Hermione interrupted him and insisted firmly, "Christabel had told me what happened earlier. Besides, I am fine now."

Drake looked as if he was about to say something but resisted. Instead, he sighed and smiled at her, "Glad you are okay."

Hermione could tell he was still feeling apologetic about the incident that was not his fault, at all. The medicine must be a strong one for Hermione began to feel the weight of her eyelids getting heavier as the drowsiness kicked in.

"Come on Drake, let's go and leave Hermione to rest." Christabel tugged Drake who then stood up, "We will be back tomorrow morning, Hermione. Rest well."

Hermione returned a weak smile and nodded.

After they had disappeared from sight, Hermione laid down on her back and pulled her blanket up to the tip of her chin. The medicine finally took full effect and she felt as if her head had gotten three times heavier.

But before she succumbed to the pills and completely lost her consciousness, Hermione thought she caught a glimpse of an approaching tall figure and it looked somehow familiar.

She would have struggled to keep herself awake.

But Hermione was too drowsy and before she knew it, she was thrown out of realism for the day.


	4. Chapter 4 - Intrigued

"Crucio."

And a shrilling scream followed. The rest of the hooded figure watched in fear and silence as Rory Krull writhed in excruciating pain on the dark grass patch. As they had gathered deep in the dark forest, there was no single soul around except for the night roaming creatures. Even so, with their uncanny sense for danger, they knew better than to come close.

"I am sorry, Master!" Krull begged desperately, "Please! Let it stop!" He would have knelt for forgiveness if it was not for the cruciatus curse. Krull had thought Riddle would be pleased by his plan and little did he expect it to infuriate him.

Riddle's face darkened and watched as Krull struggled at his feet. How dare he took matters into his own hands without Riddle's prior knowledge - by casting a spell on the Quabble to initiate an attack on Granger during the Quidditch practice round this morning.

"Your fool of an act could have exposed us." Riddle sneered, "How often do you see a Quabble lost control during a game?"

"Please Master!" Krull cried as he pleaded, "I will not do i-it again! I just wanted to g-give Granger a scare-"

"And since when did I tell you to do so?" Riddle refuted coldly, "Or are you itching to take the lead instead?"

Krull shook his head frantically, "No master, absolutely not! I will not do it again, I swear-"

With another long deathly glare, Riddle flicked his wand and Krull stopped writhing. While the latter struggled with the aftermath, he hurriedly knelt in-front of Riddle "T-Thank you Master."

"This will serve as a warning even to the rest of you." Riddle's eyes hardened as he scanned across his death eaters who had their heads bowed low and not daring to make any form of eye contacts, "I have my own way to deal with Granger. Should anyone interfere without my consent, I assure you, it will not be just the _cruciatus curse_."

His death eaters shuddered.

Because they knew he meant it.

* * *

It was pass midnight by the time Riddle made his way back to his head prefect's dormitory.

He balled up his hand into a tight first that accentuated his protruding vein and clenched his jaw. Yes, he was furious. Not just at Krull, but also at himself.

Riddle had never felt so manipulated in his entire life - not by anyone else but by his own emotion that was foreign, even to himself. He could not figure out exactly how but it was as if his limbs had acted on their own, as if they knew it was going to happen pre-hand. And before he realized it, he was already holding on to Granger as she struggled in mid-air. He could still remember how startled and terrified she was when he pulled her off the broom to avoid a direct collision with the incoming Quabble.

Riddle was no hero and his act earlier was most confounding. He did not know what came over that made him rushed to her aid without even a single second of hesitation.

Though he had yet to reach his dorm, Riddle took a sudden halt. On his left was a door with a tag that read 'The Medical Bunk'. He stared at it for a long one minute before he raised his hand to the knob and turned it opened.

The room was near vacant except for the bunk at the far end and Riddle made his way over. He leaned his back against the wall by the bedside and quietly watched as Hermione, who was oblivious to his presence, slept.

Now that she was deep asleep could Riddle take a closer and careful look at her; her rich and long eyelashes, contoured temple, rosy cheek and small lips that parted slightly as she exhaled and inhaled softly. He never knew she could look this serene without the usual frown that was hung on her face which constantly looked distracted and guarded – particularly against him.

Riddle was sure that they had never met before and her behavior was far from justified, even suspicious.

Could it be that she knew who he really was?

If she did, Riddle would have no other choice than to _silence_ her. He could allow _no one_ to mess with his plan, his long-lived ambition and his only priority.

But it would be a pity.

He had never seen anyone quite like her and it remained a mystery as to what drew him in – something foreign yet, nostalgic.

But it was almost certain to him that she was definitely hiding something and Riddle was bound to find out. Soon.

Till then, he would observe and kept her at close watch.

With a last, long and un-deciphering look at Hermione, Riddle straightened his initial-leaning-against-the-wall posture and left the room.

* * *

Dawn barely hit the sky and Hermione was already sitting up on her bed. Despite what had happened during the Quidditch practice round, she felt surprisingly refreshed and well-rested. In fact, it was her best sleep thus far, without having to be jerked awake up by her usual nightmares.

So the medicine was really effective.

Gazing out of the window, she was awed by the sky which was decorated with warm orange streaks from the rising sun. It had been ages since Hermione had last enjoyed morning views as such, and upon the thought, she abruptly got out from her bed, put on her outer black robes and strode off the room.

It had suddenly hit her mind that the owlery – her second favorite place to the astronomy tower - was at close quarter.

Hermione was slightly out of breath by the time she reached the top of the owlery, surviving the long flight of stone stairs along the way.

It seemed that Hogwarts had pretty much retained most of its demeanors thirty years into the future. Nothing much had changed and when everything was still at peace, Hermione, Ron and Harry had often hanged out there together – just chilling and enjoying the presence of one another.

Things were simpler back then, and the nostalgic thoughts brought tears to her eyes.

As she stood by the edge of the owlery, she stretched out her arms and leaned her body slightly outward of the large tower opening. Closing her eyes, Hermione allowed the morning chill to spread across her bare skin and numbing them in the process.

It felt almost like she was flying as the cold wind blew against her. Hermione had always hated flying but as she remembered how Harry had dragged her on his broom and flew off with her screaming behind, she suddenly wished she was there and nowhere else. If only everything that had happened was merely a nightmare that could be casted away.

Still with her eyes closed, Hermione tiptoed and unconsciously, inching her body further outwards, allowing herself to be even more exposed to the open – and perhaps, closer to freedom and her friends.

Her mind's eyes began to picture her friends, each and every one of them, waving for her to join them.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Almost instantaneously, Hermione felt a pair of strong and firm grip on her arms that dragged her backwards.

Her eyes flew opened in surprise.

But she recognized that voice – Tom Riddle Junior

With both of his hand still gripped onto her arms, they were dangerously close; so close that she could feel his heaving chest against her back.

Hermione jerked herself off Riddle's grip and dusted imaginary dirt off her robe as she took several steps away from him.

Turning around to face Riddle, Hermione shot him a glare, "I could throw the exact same question back at you. What do you think you are doing?" But despite her annoyance, Hermione had almost gasped at his near imaginary look. Even in his baggy robe, it fit him impeccably and no matter how hard Hermione tried, it was hard to register that both junior and senior Riddle was of the same person.

Observing her, Riddle's frown was replaced by a smirk. But it did not stay for long before his expression hardened and became serious – like he had just caught a guilty student red-handedly as a head prefect -, "Perhaps you might want to explain why you are trying to jump off the tower instead? Or did you not get enough of the adrenaline yesterday?"

"Did you just say I was trying to jump off the tower?" Hermione's eyes widened in surprise.

"You heard me."

"This is ridiculous." Hermione's stare turned icy cold. He had no idea how desperately she was holding on to her life and death was the last thing on her list. Thanks to the 'future him', she had to struggle to stay afloat no matter how hopeless things were going.

He had idea.

Hermione was about to stride off when Riddle blocked her way and took advancing steps towards her.

But with every step he took, she staggered backwards till she reached a dead end with her back against the rough stone wall.

"What are you doing? I am warning-" The flustered-looking Hermione warned but was interrupted.

"No you don't. I will be doing the favor instead." Riddle stopped advancing and bent closer till his lips were inches away from her ear, "If you are not careful, Granger, you may find your life here in Hogwarts a living hell and I will be watching."

"Is this a threat?" Hermione snapped and balled up both her palms into tensed fists.

An amused and lopsided smirk played at Riddle's lip as he took a step back, "What do you think?"

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I don't take threats." Hermione shot Riddle another deathly glare before she brushed past him and headed for stairs that led to the bottom of the Owlery.

She tightened her first to stop the tremble.

Hermione may still hold fear towards Riddle, but his attitude was pissing her big time. Never a violent person but at that very second, she felt a strong gush of urge to punch straight at his face and it took everything she had to control her limb.

"Oh by the way, Granger. Madame Dame was looking for you." Riddle spoke after Hermione before she disappeared completely from his sight, "Kind as she looks, she actually has low tolerance towards her patients who left without her prior approval."

He watched in amusement as Hermione's shoulders tensed up before she disappeared around the corner of the stairway aisle without looking back.

Hermione may be hot-tempered but she certainly intrigued him.

Regardless, it was getting clearer by the day that she was hiding something from him and Riddle swore to find out no matter what.


End file.
